


You, Me and The Stars

by hyunsikness



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, pick-me-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsikness/pseuds/hyunsikness
Summary: “Do you think I belong here?”“What do you mean by here?”“This planet. Being here. With you.”Those words made Donghun’s chest hurt slightly.“Would you like to go back?” He asked softly, leaving that painful feeling in a locked part at the back of his mind.Junhee looked at the human’s sweet brown eyes that hid shyly behind his glasses.“I don’t know.” He admitted.The only thing he knew at that moment is that he wanted, and needed, Donghun’s presence.-------Donghun likes to spend his nights looking at the stars and Junhee comes from outer space.





	You, Me and The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> so this started being just a small idea of mine but i guess it grew on me and i needed to publish it here. the structure might be a bit messy because i didn't want to change it too much from what i originally wrote. i hope it's enjoyable nonetheless!

Donghun loved looking at the sky. It was probably one of his few mundane pleasures, the only thing he found interesting anymore, his small dose of daily happiness when he arrived home every night. Staring at the stars was one of the few things that eased his heart in a world that didn’t stop (and wouldn’t stop) stressing him out, one of the only parts of his routine he didn’t absolutely despised.

Not that he didn’t like his life, he knew he was lucky and didn’t really have much to complain about. He had what every person of his age would want to have. A place he could call his home, a stable job, a healthy family. But looking at the sky made him dream and wonder and ask himself questions he would probably never be able to answer. It was equally fascinating and scary. It made him feel less lonely. He didn’t know why he found it so incredibly healing and therapeutic, but looking at all the little stars twinkling so far away from him soothed his heart like nothing else could.

He remembers how he felt when he looked through a telescope for the first time. He was ten years old and his uncle had bought one for himself. Ever since that day, Donghun would go visit him as often as possible, absolutely enchanted by the sight he had experienced the first time.

A few years later he was able to afford his very first telescope. He remembers how it felt when the shop assistant put it in his hands. It was cold and smooth and he felt a small tickle as his fingertips rubbed the polished, greyish surface. He remembers going to the terrace in his house that same day and waiting patiently until it was dark enough to look through it. He remembers how it felt. He remembers his parents calling him for diner as he wrote about the stars he had seen in his notebook. He had dozens of books full of information and notes he had made himself.

And just like his younger self, there he was, more than a decade later, with the same enthusiasm, in his own terrace and the same, not-so-nicely-polished telescope, his old companion, which he had grown next to. One of the few constants in his life. A soft smile on his face, the gentle wind messing up his hair and the steaming tea between his hands.

And then, something happened. Something startled him as he sipped from his cup. He placed his glasses properly and looked through the telescope.

“Well, that’s weird.” He whispered, getting up unconsciously.

Something bright was falling down from the sky right in front of him. It was happening fast, but he felt as if everything was happening in slow motion.

_A shooting star? No, it can’t be. It’s too slow to be._

At some point, the object was so close Donghun didn’t even need to look through the telescope. He felt something in his chest, telling him to follow it. But follow it where? He didn’t know where it could possibly land. He couldn’t help but act rationally, but the child inside him still wanted to go after the celestial object.

He then heard the impact and took his coat after a few seconds of consideration. He went outside still in his stripped pyjamas and with a pair of shoes he had hastily put in place right before rushing past the door.

He followed the trail the celestial object had left on its way down, which lead him to a vacant lot not too far from his flat and approached the big smoke cloud carefully, both scared and amazed, adrenaline running through his veins and eyes as bright and sparkly as the sky he contemplated daily when he felt the oppressive heat wave that filled that space.

Donghun couldn’t see properly because of the smoke, he closed his eyes a bit and tried to cover part of his face with his arm as he moved forward. There was something bright shining behind the smoke but the young man wasn’t quite sure of what it could be.

_A star? No way. It can't be a star.... Right? It can't be. That would be crazy. But then... what was it? It came from up above. It came from the sky, damn it! I saw it. And it was so bright._

He stopped and tried to dissipate the smoke with his hands, without much luck. He started coughing as he continued moving forward.

When the smoke had almost disappeared completely, Donghun looked at the bright figure in front of him. It was in a small crater, probably formed by the impact. Donghun dared to give a step forward and look closely. He squeezed his eyes closed, incredulous. He then opened his eyes again. It couldn't be. It looked like... a human. A human being in fetal position.

He had imagined all kinds of things as he ran there, pictured all kinds of possible scenarios, but reality had exceeded his expectations for the very first time in years. Donghun breathed heavily through his mouth, the cold weather entering his lungs and making his breath turn into a soft mist. There was a burnt essence in the air. It was quiet, the sound of the city seemed even farther than usual. The only thing that could be heard at that moment was Donghun's breath, and the young man could feel his heart bumping against his chest violently as he looked at that bright, manlike creature.

When he approached it, it felt warm. It's a comforting warmth, like the one coming from a campfire when you go camping. Donghun is then able to see it completely. A thin naked silhouette rests in front of him. It looked like a man. Eyes are closed and his sparkly, smooth-looking skin was covered by shiny freckles on his cheeks, nose and shoulders.

Donghun crouches down and tries to touch the creature, out of curiosity, but mostly to make sure he isn't hallucinating. But the touch burns the palm of his hand, so he takes it back immediately, letting out a small moan. He massages his palm carefully, but even though it burnt, the adrenaline was doing its effect, and his focus on what was in front of him turns the burning pain into small pinches. The creature opened its eyes as soon as it felt the touch against his burning skin and looked at Donghun with wide open, surprised eyes, steam coming from his shoulder, the place Donghun had touched seconds before. His eyes are jet black, his wavy hair rested over his eyes and his stare was the deepest Donghun had ever seen.

"What the..." It's all Donghun manages to say.

The creature moved a bit without taking his eyes off Donghun.

"What are you?" Donghun asked softly, not really asking the sparkly stranger but just trying to figure it out by himself. He had spent the more than half of his life studying and reading about space, but he had never heard or read about such a thing ever before.

There was a small silence.

"Junhee." The creature said, so softly his words could be erased by the wind. His voice felt warm and gentle but Donghun almost didn't hear it.

"Jun... Junhee?" Donghun repeated, looking at him. Junhee looked back and just stood there, impassible. 

"I'm Junhee." He said.

"So you can talk." Another small silence, as if the so called Junhee was processing tons of information before talking. In reality, he was just a bit scared of the human stranger.

"Yes."

"You can understand me."

The creature nodded, his eyes exuding fear and confusion and his arms holding his own body tightly as a way of self-protection.

Donghun tried to approach the boy again, but Junhee moved away, still hunched over, almost as an impulse. He was a bit disorientated and even though he wanted to believe the human's genuine, gentle eyes don't lie, he can't help but feel uneasy. He looked at what surrounded him, his irregular breathing showed how terrified he is.

“It's alright." Donghun said. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help." Then Junhee’s skin stopped shining as brightly, letting Donghun see his features more clearly. Sharp, tough, yet somehow so fragile and delicate Donghun was scared he would break if he dared to touch him again. His eyes looked fierce and his body was small and thin and Donghun swore he looked as delicate as porcelain.

"I'm Donghun." He said, calmly, sitting in front of him. "Lee Donghun."

"Lee Donghun." The creature repeated, and Donghun doubted his name had sounded so sweet in somebody’s lips before.

"Yes." Junhee smiled calmly as he listened to the human’s voice and then sneezed out of nowhere.

Donghun didn't hesitate and took off his coat to put it over Junhee's fragile, warm body. Junhee looked at him in confusion and tried to get away at first, but let him proceed when he felt the warmth of the fabric against his skin. The naked boy held onto the coat for dear life as his breathing left small clouds of mist in the air, but still refused to let Donghun near him.

Donghun looked at him in the eye and approached him again to rub his arms in an attempt to make him warm up. The creature looked at him with thankful eyes and Donghun dedicated him a tender smile when he moved away. He then offered his hand. Junhee looked at it, then back at his eyes. His small, shivering hands were holding Donghun’s coat tightly.

“It’s getting colder, we should go.” Donghun said, almost in a whisper. “Come with me.”

Junhee looked at his hand again and tried to hold his coat with just one hand. Donghun observed as the other hand appeared from under the coat and approached his own slowly. His hand was warm and as soft and delicate as it looked.

Donghun’s hand was dry and cold but somehow comforting and Junhee held onto it slowly without saying a single word.

"Come with me." He said. Junhee looked around and got up using Donghun's strength. He felt all the dirt under his feet and it certainly wasn’t pleasant but he didn’t complain. "Can you walk?"

Junhee nodded softly and Donghun took his hand and guided him to his flat. He even offered Junhee his shoes as they walked as he had seen the struggle of the boy with sparkly freckles with every step they took. Junhee refused, a soft "I'm fine" leaving his mouth every single time, even if it hurt and it was cold and the soles of his feet felt numb. Junhee looked around with curiosity without letting go off Donghun's hand until they arrived to Donghun's house. Junhee stayed behind the door while Donghun turned on the lights. Donghun looks back at him.

"You can come in." Donghun said softly, holding out his hand again. Junhee did so.

Donghun let Junhee have a shower while he looked for some clothes that could fit his guest. Junhee just stood still in the shower, thoughts and water falling down the drainpipe. Questions, many questions in his head that he doubts the human would be able to answer. He looked like a good person, but being a good person didn’t mean he would know all the answers.

Junhee got out of the shower only when Donghun entered the bathroom to ask him if he was finished. Donghun gave him a towel and helped him dry his hair. Once again, Junhee just stood there and looked at the human under his wet hair, slowly getting familiar with his soft, round, comforting features. The human then handed Junhee a bunch of clothes. Junhee looked at them, then at Donghun, with tired, droopy eyes.

"They're for you." Junhee looked down again, to the clothes he was holding, and took them in a soft grip, slowly. Donghun let go off them slowly. "It's really cold tonight, these will keep you warm." Junhee rubbed the brownish fabric with his fingers, it felt soft and warm against his fingertips. He held them closer to his body. Donghun smiled sweetly and Junhee nodded, still confused, dozens of questions floating in his head. The human left him alone and the star boy looked at his reflection in the mirror. He had a body now and he couldn’t tell if he liked that or not. He touched his face unconsciously and ran his fingers through his hair. Everything felt so weird. He caressed the skin on his forearm. He could feel it. He could feel everything.

Junhee brought the clothes closer to his face. The smell was soft and sweet. He didn’t know what it smelled like but he was sure he liked how it felt. He closed his eyes, the fabric tickling his nose and cheeks and the essence filling his nostrils.

Junhee’s eyes were lost and his freckles had lost part of their brightness when Donghun sat next to him, in the kitchen table.

"Are you okay?" Junhee looked up, he kept playing with his hands as a way to cope with his unexplainable nervousness.

"I guess..." Junhee replied, emotionless, and Donghun felt as if he hadn’t heard his voice ever before. "I'm just..." He rubbed the hair on his nape and sighed. His voice sounded as fragile as he looked. "Where are we?"

"Where...? as in...?"

"What planet are we in?"

"Oh. Well... we're on planet Earth." Donghun said, hoping that would be enough for him to understand where exactly he was.

Junhee scratched the skin behind his ear, his eyes suddenly calm.

"Okay." He looked at the floor again, and Donghun had so many questions, but wasn't sure that was the right moment to ask them.

"Are you tired? It's quite late. maybe you should rest."

"Yeah... I guess."

Junhee looked behind Donghun, a small, cozy terrace could be seen behind the glass door. There was something there. Donghun followed Junhee's eyes when he realised he was looking behind him.

"Is everything okay?"

"What is that thing over there?" Junhee asked. He sounded more focused and lively, as if his own curiosity had cheered him up.

"Oh, that? it's my telescope."

"Telescope."

"Yes."

There is a short silence.

"I like looking at the sky, and this helps me see it better."

"Ahh..."

Donghun smiled.

"You must have seen more than I have though, haven't you?"

"Have i?"

"I mean..." Donghun tried to rephrase it. "You come from up there." He said, pointing at the ceiling.

"I do..."

"You must have seen the universe."

"I… have seen part of it, yeah."

"That's amazing." Donghun said, with the usual calm tone Junhee was already used to. But there was a notable excitement in his raspy voice and Junhee found it amusing.

"Is it?" Junhee asked, not really understanding why the human seemed so amazed.

"Is it not?"

Junhee looked through the window.

"It's beautiful, but its greatness can be kinda scary."

Donghun nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, i figure." He leaned on the palm of his hand, but he regretted it instantly. It still hurt because of its contact with Junhee's skin. Junhee looked at the red palm with worried eyes.

"Did i do that?" He asked, still impassive and calm but a subtle bit of concern present in his voice.

"Don't worry. I did this to myself." He smiled sweetly. "And it's not as bad as it looks."

There was a small silence.

"You sure?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Donghun got up and took some bandages from one of the white cupboards in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" He said once he was done placing the bandages.

"What?"

"Do you want to eat?"

Junhee shrugged.

"Do you even need to eat?" Donghun asked, confused.

"To be honest... I'm as lost as you are. It's my first time having a… body like this one.” He looked at him. “But either way… I don't want anything, I'm okay." That's what he said, but when Donghun sat next to him with the steaming plate, he would steal glances, making the human smile and chuckle.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Silence.

“There’s enough for the both of us.” He said, smiling, placing a fork in front of the boy. “Here.” Junhee looked at it, then at him, at his welcoming silhouette, at his messy hair, the glasses resting over his round nose.

“I’ll have just a tiny bit.”

That night Donghun tells Junhee to sleep in his bed and he says he will sleep on the sofa, but Junhee refuses after seeing how big the bed truly is.

“Can’t we both sleep here?” He asks innocently, tone of voice as thin as a thread, partly because he doesn’t want the human to give up on anything for him, partly because he doesn’t want to be alone. He contemplates the big bedroom and is afraid its emptiness will eat him if the human isn’t with him.

Donghun couldn’t sleep if there were lights on. That night, however, when he turned off the light of the little lamp on his night table, the freckles under Junhee’s closed eyes still illuminated a big part of the room. Far from being annoyed by it, he looked at him with pure fascination. The light allowed him to see his face features more clearly, his eyes closed, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks and the most relaxed expression.

And for some reason, Donghun felt so at ease just by looking at him, that he didn’t mind the light against his closed eyes. It felt warm and comforting, and he fell asleep minutes after.

The following day, Junhee was a bit more talkative.

"So... this is all you do?" He asked, the sound of steaming coffee being poured in Donghun's mug and the smell of coffee and rain flying around the house filling their senses. "Observe the sky and sleep?"

Donghun almost choked on his coffee, a sweet giggle escaping his mouth. Junhee didn’t mean any harm with that question, it was a genuine one, out of pure curiosity, but Junhee’s genuineness had made it sound harsh. Donghun, however, seemed pleased and entertained by his new guest.

"Actually, I'm a music teacher in a school near here."

"So... You educate small humans."

"Yes... I guess that's what I do." Donghun smiled widely, entertained by the way his new companion saw and expressed things.

"Ahh..."

Donghun looked at his sharp cheeks, full of sparkles, even brighter than his sweetly shaped eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

Donghun approached Junhee and left his mug on the small island.

"Those things you have." He touched his own cheeks to illustrate it. "Here." Junhee touched his own cheek instinctively. "Are they stars?" Donghun asked, clearly fascinated.

"Yeah… I guess so." Junhee said, still a bit surprised by the enthusiasm of the human on that specific topic. For him it was something common and not interesting at all but for some reason, he seemed to love anything related to it. And, to be completely honest, he found his fondness quite adorable.

Donghun approached Junhee's face with one of his hands.

"Be careful." Junhee called his attention, almost bickering him. "You could get hurt again."

"I won't." Donghun answered as his hand made contact with his cheek. It was as soft as it looked. He couldn't feel the sparkles under his fingertips. They had no texture, but they felt warm against his hand. His fingers moved through Junhee's face with extreme care until he reached the mark under his eye. It looked like a waning moon. He caressed it with his thumb, so softly it made Junhee blush.

Donghun was so focused, his eyes examining every inch with attention, that at first he didn't realise.

"That's... amazing."

"Everything is amazing for you." Junhee said, lifting one of his eyebrows. "You're so easy to impress."

"Well..."

"I'm joking. I find it strangely... How do you humans call it...? Adorable?"

"Pfff." Donghun took his mug again and gave a sip to his coffee.

As time goes by Junhee feels more and more comfortable around Donghun. He goes to the school he works in so they can walk back home together, he tries to learn how to cook, out of desperation, in an attempt to be useful. They spend whole nights in Donghun's terrace, Donghun tells him about the stars that can be seen from there and tells him how to use the telescope, even though Junhee doesn't need it to see the sky clearly. His eyes can see more than any human could ever imagine.

Donghun takes him out to new places and Junhee voluntarily goes with him to new spots, where Donghun continues to explore the sky and makes notes and doodles about it in his notebook under Junhee’s attentive stare. Yet, Junhee still feels like he doesn't belong there. He crashed into earth, who knows why, surely by accident. But that isn't his place to be, he feels it, even when Donghun himself feels like home, the smell in the clothes the human lends him and the way his name sounded when he pronounced being some of the only familiar things in a planet that seemed so mysterious and frightening and far away from him even if he was in it.

“Donghun.” Junhee said once, slowly, quietly, as if he was savouring the sound of his name in his mouth.

Donghun stopped reading to give the star boy his full attention.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I belong here?”

“What do you mean by here?”

“This planet. Being here. With you.”

Those words made Donghun’s chest hurt slightly.

“Would you like to go back?” He asked softly, leaving that painful feeling in a locked part at the back of his mind.

Junhee looked at the human’s sweet brown eyes that hid shyly behind his glasses.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

The only thing he knew at that moment is that he wanted, and needed, Donghun’s presence.

The human looked at him in the eyes, those so deep he could get lost in them, and observed the desolation in them. All he could do was let him hold his hand as they both sat on the sofa, each of them doing their own thing but being unable to do it on their own, away from each other.

* * *

There was this one time, Donghun was fighting with the lamp on his night table. He wanted to read a bit before going to sleep, like he always did. Junhee's eyes looked at him with curiosity. Donghun clicked his tongue out of annoyance.

“What's wrong?" Donghun turned back to face him.

"The damn lamp won't work." he said, and Junhee could see his pout even in the complete darkness of the room. Junhee moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Open your book."

"I can't see anything."

"Open it."

Donghun did and Junhee closed his eyes, trying to focus, and the stars in his face lightened even more than before, allowing Donghun to see the pages clearly.

"You don't have to do it if it's too tiring."

"I want to do it." He looked up at him, still leaning on his shoulder. "Just read your damn book." He joked, faking annoyance.

"Okay... But you can stop whenever you want. It’s late already."

"Alright, alright."

Donghun started reading it, Junhee could hear the sound of his hands as he turned the pages and he could feel his calmness and his relaxed breathing.

"Actually..." Junhee started, his eyes still closed, and Donghun stopped reading to look at him. "Could you read it for me too?"

"It's boring." Donghun warned him.

"It's okay."

"More astrology."

"... It's okay. just read it out loud..." He looked at him. "Please?"

Donghun smiled and messed his hair a bit. Junhee kept his eyes closed.

Donghun started reading, his voice sounded gentle and raspy, and it calmed Junhee's mind and heart.

Junhee liked the sound of his voice more than anything and he treasured every single word coming out of Donghun’s mouth. He wasn’t too talkative, but every word he dedicated to him was full of meaning and emotions and it filled the emptiness in Junhee’s chest.

After a couple of pages, he had already fallen asleep.

* * *

“Why do you like doing this so much?” Junhee asked once. It was past midnight and they were looking at the stars together, like any other day, leaning against the terrace wall. Donghun had been busy the whole day but had insisted on seeing the stars at 1 am. Junhee had followed him even though he was exhausted.

“It’s relaxing.” He said, not being able to look away from the sky. “It’s quiet and the sky is calm most of the time this late at night. I like the silence.”

“Doesn’t it bother you that I’m constantly asking questions then?”

Donghun looked at him.

“Of course not.” He said, as if it was the most obvious thing. As if it was impossible for him to be annoyed by Junhee. “I always enjoy the good company.”

“It’s not as if you had a choice, do you?”

“You are the best company I could ask for, Junhee.” And his name had never sounded so delightful and sincere. “I mean it.”

“So… You don’t mind the questions?”

“Ask as many as you want.” Donghun smiled.

“Get ready then.” Junhee warned him, teasingly.

* * *

Another time, Donghun's telescope broke in the middle of the night. Donghun didn't know why it happened, but it didn't surprise him, it was quite old and the fact that it had lasted so many years was surprising enough. However, Junhee could see the sadness in his already naturally sad eyes.

"Maybe you can buy a new one?"

"Maybe... but I'll have to save some money first." He sighed and prepared to get up. "Either way, we should go. It's getting colder." He started wrapping everything up, handling the telescope with as much care as when it worked properly. Junhee could feel the human’s melancholy. He had seen many things broke at Donghun’s house, but he had never seen him care so much about it. He was good at pretending, though.

"Wait." Junhee took Donghun by the sleeves of his coat. "Come closer."

Donghun obeyed and sat in front of Junhee and looked at him in the eyes, smiling.

"What is it?"

"You know how i don't need to use the telescope to see the same you see through it?"

Donghun nodded.

"Yeah." He looked at him with a suspicious gaze. "Are you just bragging?"

Junhee clicked his tongue.

"Of course not." He said, and lifted both of his hands, his fingertips on Donghun's nape. "If it hurts, please tell me."

Donghun looked at him in confusion, but nodded and Junhee gently pressed his thumb fingertips on both sides of his temple. Donghun felt the electricity on his head, then in his whole body and then, all of a sudden, he could see. He could see the sky, he could see the stars. Just like when he did though the telescope. No, even better. It felt so real, so near. He even felt that he could touch the stars if he lifted his hands enough. No matter how good the telescope was, he still felt so far away from everything he adored. But then, it was right there, right in front of him. He saw what Junhee was seeing, so neatly he even got a bit emotional.

He held both of Junhee's arms, his fingers wrapping his small, delicate wrists.

"Is everything okay?" Junhee asked, concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah. It is." And he smiled so widely, his eyes looked exactly like waning moons, just even more beautiful that all the moons they had observed together.

"This... This is just so..."

"Amazing?"

"Breathtaking."

Junhee moves his thumbs away, and Donghun's moony eyes look at him, absolutely delighted. He starts laughing softly and leans his forehead against Junhee's and caresses his nape softly.

"Thank you." He says softly, eyes closed. Junhee just stays there and smiles like a fool.

Junhee tells Donghun stories about what he has seen in outer space and tries to find a new job to help Donghun save money for his new telescope, even though the human absolutely refuses and tells him not to.

"You don't have to do that."

“But i want to. I don't do much anyways."

"I can pay it myself, i mean it."

"But if i work you could afford one sooner."

"Junhee..."

"Even a better one that won't break."

Donghun sighed and looked at him. He was frowning slightly. Donghun pressed his index finger against his forehead.

"No frowning."

Junhee looked at him.

"You've done so much for me since i arrived. You took me here and took care of me. Let me return the favor."

Donghun started caressing Junhee's hair.

“You don’t have to return any favour, Junhee.”

“But I want to.” He looked at him, begging with his eyes. “So let me.”

"Alright." He said softly, and Junhee smiled so widely, wrinkles started appearing on the corners of his eyes.

"I will do my best!" He said.

Junhee even bought a glass jar and wrote "For Donghun's telescope" on one side. He placed it in the kitchen, next to the microwave and he would put some money in from time to time, with the biggest smile on his face. Donghun swore he had never seen anyone so happy putting money away. At first, he would put all the money he got, but Donghun kept telling him to take some for himself too, so eventually, he did so.

And even though Donghun didn't have a telescope anymore, he would still spend most nights on the terrace, Junhee eventually joining him. Donghun would still go out from time to time, always going to a place a bit distant from the city, so he could appreciate the sky better. Both of them would lie down, in the middle of nowhere, next to each other, with the grass against the palms of their hands. Donghun's eyes were fixated on the stars, meanwhile Junhee could only look at him, memorizing his peaceful expression as he looked at the starry sky. Junhee's fingers caressed the grass as they approached Donghun's hand, only to hold it gently. It was soft and warm and it felt cozy.

"Can you do that again?" Donghun asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

Donghun looked at him, the grass tickling his cheek.

“You know... When you put your fingers on my head and I can just... see."

"You got a headache last time."

"Please, just for a bit."

“A very big headache.” He added.

“Please…”

"Donghun..."

"Come on..." He begged, pouting and getting closer to him. Junhee squeezed his hand.

"Okay, just for a bit. A really tiny bit."

Donghun nodded energetically and Junhee got a bit closer to him without leaving the floor. He held his head gently and put their foreheads together. Donghun smiled as his eyes showed him what he would never be able to see on his own, amazed as if it was the very first time he had experienced it.

Donghun couldn’t see Junhee’s soft expression as he contemplated his amazed gaze devouring every little detail of the starry sky over them.

_His eyes are brighter than any star, _he thought, unconsciously caressing his cheek with his thumb, the warm touch bringing Donghun back to reality.

Donghun couldn’t tell what he liked more, seeing the sky so clearly, or having Junhee so close to him, the contact with the star boy making him warm both inside and out.

"Do you ever miss it?" Donghun asked one night, so suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Being out there." He looked serious.

"It was beautiful but... also quite lonely." He looked at Donghun. "I like how things are now."

Donghun smiled.

"At first I kinda wanted to go back but... now... I don't really know."

"I see."

"So, if you thought you would eventually get rid of me, I'm sorry to tell you, but it won't happen."

"And i wouldn't have it any other way." Donghun smiled, and Junhee too. "I love you."

Something clicked in Junhee's mind then. Those words were frequent, he heard them regularly. In films, the ones Donghun liked to watch. In the street, when they walked past a couple of strangers. He heard them all the time, but never directed to him. Something inside him started tingling. Those words held a special meaning for humans, and Donghun had dedicated them to him. The room became quiet for a few seconds, only the sound of the cars outside passing through from time to time could be heard. It was dark until Junhee's cheeks started to light up, making Donghun squint his eyes.

"I love you too." He said covering his cheeks, slightly embarrassed. "I'm... glad you found me."

"I'm glad i found you too."

Junhee turned back in bed, trying to avoid Donghun's eyes. He felt the warmth of his hand on his shoulder and a gentle squish. Junhee took his hand gingerly.

"Good night, Junhee."

"Good night."

* * *

"Stars... live for so long, don't they?" Donghun said, talking to himself. "Billions of years... trillions, even." He looked at Junhee through the door frame, watching him trying to reach something from the bookshelf.

Donghun wished he could live that long, just to spend all that time next to Junhee.

Billions, trillions. That was surely a lot of time, but even if it was, he felt like it would never be enough. Because he could never have enough of the joy Junhee made him feel in every fiber of his being by just existing by his side. Even an eternity felt short, and knowing he didn’t even have that, it pained him like nothing had ever before.

He heard a noise. Something had fallen from the bookshelf and had hit Junhee's nose, who let out a pain moan and was then massaging it gently. Donghun was sure it was nothing, but he went to the living room to check anyways. he cupped his face and caressed his nose with his thumbs.

“Is it bleeding?" Junhee asked, genuinely worried.

"Of course it isn't..." He fixed the boy's hair a bit. "It was just a small blow."

"Well... it hurts..." Junhee pouted.

"It's alright." He pinched the bridge of his nose and booped it with his finger.

"Ah, ah, ah." He groaned and Donghun smiled slightly. Donghun pecked his nose and returned to his room, leaving alone a confused, rosy-cheeked Junhee, who immediately took the book that had fallen to the floor and continued what he was doing.

* * *

There was something about Junhee's stars that attracted children, who stopped whatever they were doing just to look at him, probably mesmerized by the tiny sparkles on his face. Donghun would have trouble finding Junhee outside the school sometimes because he would be playing with kids, varying the intensity of his stars in an attempt to impress the small humans. Donghun would always find him crouched in front of a bunch of kids, who looked at him with wide open eyes.

Donghun never stopped him, he stayed where he was and looked at him with the most loving eyes as the kids approached Junhee to poke his cheeks, completely fascinated.

"You're good with kids." Donghun said once, on their way back home.

"I like them. They're small and easy to impress."

"Like you."

"Pfff..."

"It's true."

"If you say so..." Junhee frowned slightly. "You were small before too, right?"

"I was. But I don't remember much." Junhee intertwined their pinkies while they walked. Donghun had always been touchy with him, so he had learnt to be like that as well. He liked how it felt. "Life was easier when i was a kid though."

"Is it difficult now?"

"I wouldn't say difficult but... I had less responsibilities. But I don't think I would go back though."

"I would have liked to meet you when you were small." Junhee said softly. "Do you think you would have liked me back then?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Donghun chuckled when he noticed Junhee's whiny tone.

"I was already a nerd back then so... if you used you star trick with me, maybe."

"You were so impressed when you first saw me, I bet your small human self would be even more surprised."

Donghun smiled sweetly.

"Yeah... probably."

Junhee watched his eyes as they closed and wondered if small Donghun's eyes also became smaller waning moons when he smiled. He wondered if he looked the same, he wondered if he was the same. And, for a moment, he regretted not having crushed into Earth earlier.

"Were you a little star before, too?" Donghun asked, jokingly.

"Technically, I was always a small one, in comparison to the others."

'But you shine the brightest', that's what Donghun wanted to say but those words didn't leave his mouth. He just smiled sweetly like he always did whenever he heard the boy talk.

"I also felt really small, in comparison to the universe. I felt so... insignificant. Not in a bad way, just... you know."

"Yeah... I get it."

"But I don't feel as small here."

"You don't?"

"I feel less insignificant now."

"That's good." Donghun caressed his fingers.

Junhee hesitated before saying the following words.

"Because i have you."

Those words made Donghun's heart burn in the best way possible. He smiled, but he also felt like crying.

"Are you sad?" Junhee asked, concerned because of Donghun's extremely sad eyes.

"No... no. I'm... happy, even. I'm really happy."

"You look as if you were about to cry though..."

"I'm not." He said looking away.

Junhee didn't listen to him though, he handed him a tissue. Donghun didn't use it, but kept it in his pocket instead.

* * *

Junhee didn't like storms, he didn't like the atmosphere or the thunders. In stormy nights, he would usually go to bed early. Donghun would go with him, most times voluntarily to make sure Junhee was okay, but often because Junhee would ask him to, begging with his big, jet black eyes.

The first night it happened, Junhee looked for his hands under the bed sheets and Donghun held them tight, getting a bit closer to him in the bed that was then theirs.

Junhee liked the sound the raindrops made against the bedroom window, and the smell of rainy days. But thunders terrified him. When they happened the shock would make his freckles light up uncontrollably and Donghun would close his eyes to protect them from the strong light and bring him closer, slowly pulling him into a tight, tender hug. Donghun could feel the warmth of his cheeks against his neck as the lights on his cheeks slowly faded. He would kiss his head and caress his hair until the boy fell asleep.

"I'm sorry." Junhee apologized every morning after a storm.

"Don't be." Donghun poured some coffee into his mug, like every morning. "Fear is something common."

"I feel stupid."

"There's nothing you can do about it, except facing it."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out."

"... Okay." Junhee whispered, sitting next to the kitchen island. Donghun messed his hair a bit. Junhee complained and Donghun laughed and sat next to him.

"Do you also have fears?"

"Everyone has, even if they don't want to admit it."

"What are you afraid of?"

Donghun thought about it.

“I can't think of anything now... of losing the people I care about, I suppose." He looked at him. “Of being lonely.”

That gave Junhee something to think about. Those were topics he had never thought of before.

Junhee looked at him as he sipped from his cup in silence, looking through the window. He leaned on the palm of his hand and observed him in silence, as if he was trying to memorize his gestures and actions. Donghun looked at him and smiled, Junhee could see the human's eyes closing, forming that sweet shape he absolutely adored. The silence was comfortable and Junhee's heart felt at ease.

Donghun was that kind of person, the one you could have comfortable silences with. They talked a lot but they also had long silences that filled the house with calmness. Junhee would try to fill those silences often, but with time he realised there was no need for him to do so.

Donghun was the type of person that enjoyed silence. Junhee understood that by the many times he had sat next to him in the couch just to open his book and not say a word. He would lean on him, let Junhee link fingers with him. He would let him put his arms around his shoulders. He would let him play with his hair. Because Donghun liked those comfortable silences. He liked spending time with him even when he had nothing to say at all.

Junhee understood as Donghun turned a page of his book without letting go of his hand. And he was sure he liked those moments just as much as Donghun did, so he just leaned on the countertop and closed his eyes, enjoying the calmness, refusing to interrupt that moment.

* * *

Junhee had never seen Donghun as happy as the day they were finally able to go buy a new telescope. It was a Saturday and Donghun took the car to drive to the shop. Junhee looked at him as he turned on the radio, humming the songs that came in, his fingers tapping on the wheel.

"Will we go see the stars today?"

"Maybe." He placed a hand on Junhee's thigh. Junhee found it comforting and he placed his hand over Donghun's unconsciously. "Do you not want to?"

"It has been a while since we last did. Properly, at least so…"

"Yeah..." He squeezed his thigh. "I miss it."

"I miss it too."

"Didn't you get bored?"

"Not now. Watching you see the stars is entertaining."

"Oh, is it?" Donghun said funnily.

"You look just like a small human."

Donghun’s laugh filled the car with a happy atmosphere.

On their way back, Junhee held the telescope in his arms so gently and carefully, Donghun found it comical.

"You don't need to hold it like that. It will be fine."

"I'm just making sure it arrives safely..." He looked at him. Donghun was looking at the road. "You looked so sad when the other one broke, I don't want it to happen again." He said, seriously, almost a big sulky.

"It's okay."

"I will start saving money again, just in case."

Donghun chuckled.

"You don't have to. Keep the money for yourself."

"I don't have anything I want to spend it on."

"But maybe you will in the future."

But deep down, all Junhee wanted was seeing Donghun happy. And being able to be with him. He wanted the walks back home, he wanted the movie nights on the couch, he wanted the warmth of the bed they shared. He wanted to contemplate his warm, moony smiles as he talked to him. He wanted to hear his laugh as Junhee clumsily dropped something, just to help him pick it up seconds later.

He wanted to look at him as he looked at the stars with the most mesmerized look in his face. He wanted to hear him rambling about the sky and space and everything he found fascinating about it. He wanted to feel his hand on his thigh during car trips.

That's all he wanted. And he didn't need money for any of that.

* * *

It was a night as any other, but a movie one. Both of their bodies as close as possible under the thick, smooth blanket that smelled like lavender and Junhee's face resting on Donghun's shoulder, both looking at the TV screen.

Donghun would explain any little detail Junhee didn't get. And no matter how interested Donghun was in the movie, he would explain to him carefully, with a tone of voice as thin as a thread, no matter how long it took for Junhee to understand.

Junhee had learnt a lot about humans just by observing Donghun but there were tiny bits in their behaviour he couldn't quite grasp, and it bothered him. Because humans still being a mystery for him implied that Donghun was one too. And he didn't like that feeling. The feeling that even if they were together, he would never get to actually know him. The feeling that even when he was next to him they couldn’t be more far apart.

What he didn't know is that he had seen more facets of Donghun that anyone would ever be able to see. He had seen him angry, with himself, with the world, or simply annoyed by one of his co-workers. He had seen him in fragile moments. He had seen him laugh so hard he had to sit down, almost out of breath. He had seen him worried, he had seen him sick.

Junhee's curiosity wasn't new to Donghun, that's why his question didn't take him off guard in the slightest.

"Why did they join their lips together?" Junhee asked. he had seen it multiple times, but it always puzzled him. "What does it mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

“Is it a way of saying goodbye?”

“Goodbye?”

“Like when you have to go away for a long time and you join your lips with that person to show them how much you will miss them in the meantime.” Junhee started saying, and Donghun found his explanation adorably messy and innocent and it made his heart warm.

“It can be, but not exactly.”

Junhee stayed silent for a while, trying to figure it out. Donghun waited for his words patiently, the movie being then just a bunch of mere background noises that filled the silence of the house.

"Does it mean that they... care a lot about each other?"

"That's right." he looked at him and smiled. "They love each other a lot, and that's a way of... expressing it. That's why they kiss."

"Kiss."

"Yes."

"Ah..." He looks at the TV screen. "Humans are weird."

"Yeah..." Donghun chuckled. "I guess we are."

Donghun looks at the screen too and Junhee looks at him, still leaning on his shoulder. His eyes scan the human's face and he gets closer to him, stealing a small peck from his lips. Donghun stands still. He has difficulties trying to find the right words.

“Junhee?” Is all he manages to say. He can feel the warmth on his cheeks and the feeling on his chest and his hands going numb.

“Yes?” He says, apparently not affected at all, with a shy smile on his face.

“Why did you do that?" he asks, a bit startled.

"You said it was a way of expressing love."

"It is... but... uh..." Donghun didn't even know what to say. Junhee's innocent gesture had turned his mind and heart upside down and now all he could do was try to get through it. "A way of expressing... romantic love."

Junhee's stars started turning out, suddenly feeling bad.

"I'm... I'm sorry." He says.

"Don't be. I... didn't explain myself properly."

Junhee looked at him, a bit overwhelmed by his own mistake.

"Why the long face?" he fixed Junhee's hair with one hand. "You did nothing wrong."

Donghun carefully brought his head closer and Junhee leaned on him once again.

"I feel dumb." He said, grumpy.

"You're not."

"But..."

"You're not."

Junhee hid his face in Donghun's neck. He smelled like ivory soap and rainy days and his sweater felt soft against his cheek.

Eventually both tried to pay attention to the film again, but the short, intense feeling from the kiss was still there, latent in both of their hearts. Donghun's heart was bumping strongly against his chest and his cheeks were rosy.

Junhee was having a hard time trying to control his stars. Junhee was scared by the sudden flood of feelings he had experienced within a few seconds. They would usually fall asleep on the couch, but that night, Donghun couldn't, with Junhee's warm, calm breath against his neck.

Donghun had explained the concept of romantic love to Junhee before. In his own way, that is. The way he had of seeing it.

“It might depend on who you ask, I think.” He started. “Everyone has their own way of feeling it, so my answer might be different from anyone else’s.”

Junhee thought about it for a few seconds. The fact that the concept of love itself couldn’t just fit inside a definition bothered him, but it was also strangely fascinating.

“I want to know your definition of it.”

"Well… It's a really strong emotion." He started. "It's powerful and unpredictable."

"How do you know you're feeling it?" Junhee asked.

"It's complicated. but... you feel like you want to spend the rest of your life next to that person. You... want to make them happy. And they make you happy as well. You get to give and receive." He looked at Junhee. “Your heart goes faster when you are with that person and you just… want to be with them as much as possible.”

Junhee's stars lighted up, his eyes closing as a delighted smile left his lips, wrinkles covering the corners of his eyes. What Donghun was describing felt strangely familiar to him.

"Sounds pleasant."

"It is."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"More or less."

“More or less?"

"Yeah... Some time ago."

Junhee looked at him with sad eyes.

"What happened?"

"It just didn't work out." He said, a sad smile while remembering old times. "But it's okay. sometimes it just doesn't."

“And what do you do when it doesn’t work out?”

“You just… part ways, I guess.”

“Sounds sad.”

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“Were you sad when you parted ways?”

Donghun smiled while looking at the tea in his mug.

“A bit, yeah.”

“So love can make you happy but also sad.”

Donghun nodded.

“Yeah… That’s right. That’s why it’s kind of scary.” He looked at Junhee. “But it was worth trying. It always is.” He said, smiling softly.

Junhee smiled back and leaned on his shoulder.

* * *

One morning, Junhee overslept. He woke up a bit disoriented, sleepy.

"You know what day it is today?" Donghun asked as soon as he saw him through the door frame.

"... Monday?"

"Sunday! But that's not what I was asking." He sipped from his mug. He pointed the calendar on the fridge. "Today is the second day of June. Which means..." He stopped to let Junhee some time to answer.

"... What does it mean?" He asked, a bit later, confused, wondering if he had missed something.

"You arrived here exactly a year ago! A whole year... Isn't that amazing?"

"Well, years are only a human way to measure time so I... don't know if I should consider it amazing."

"Well, we are weird."

"Yes, you are."

Donghun smiled, satisfied.

"So, because I'm a human, and I'm weird, I would like to do something to celebrate."

"Please don't."

"You don't want to?"

"Can't we just do what we did for your birthday? Stay home and watch some movies."

"I was thinking of going to the hill to see the stars and eat cake."

Junhee started paying attention again only when he heard the word 'cake'. One of his mundane pleasures. Donghun knew that very well, that's why he had mentioned it.

"What kind of cake?" Junhee asked suspiciously, acting as if he wasn't interested at all.

"Homemade cake."

"Like the one you did last time?"

Donghun nodded and smiled.

"I'm in."

"You will help me with it this time, though."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on, cooking is the easiest thing. And I'll be there at all times. i just need some help. and it tastes better if you help making it."

“I don’t know how to make cakes.”

“Come on… Trust me, it feels different in your mouth when you’re the one who made it.”

"... Alright."

Donghun was really playful and happy that day. Junhee couldn't understand why, but seeing him like that made him feel alive and he couldn't stop smiling.

In a few minutes the kitchen was filled with that characteristic sweet smell Junhee found fascinating, ingredients all over the countertop as Donghun mixed them in a glass bowl.

"Help me here."

Junhee approached him slowly, as if he was afraid everything could fly through the air if he took a wrong step. he started stirring, with Donghun right behind him, leaning on his shoulder. At some point he took his hands between his and started guiding him. Junhee didn't understood why his stars had lighted up so suddenly, but all he could do was pay attention to Donghun's explanation. When Donghun moved away, he felt all the electricity in his body leaving at once.

When they were almost finished, Junhee was super focused and Donghun put some flour on his cheeks using his fingers. Junhee couldn't do anything about it besides complaining while he finished mixing.

"Hey!" he looked at Donghun, who added a small flour spot on his chin. "Come on!" He whined. "I had managed to go through the whole thing without staining myself."

Donghun chuckled and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, trying not to touch him directly with his hands, which were covered in flour and who knows what else. He leaned his head on him, with his forehead against his temple. Junhee clicked his tongue and he could feel Donghun's nose scrunching as he smiled.

"You're distracting me."

"You look so serious."

"I'm going to eat it later so I want it to be edible."

Donghun smiled and gave him a little squeeze before letting go and starting to help him again. Junhee felt something in his chest as the human moved away again.

* * *

Junhee remembers that one night clearly. They were both laying there, he could feel the grass over his clothes and the warmth of Donghun's body next to his. It smelled like freshly cut grass and spring and the sweetness of the cake was still present in his mouth.

The soft wind caressed the tip of his nose gently and it was silent except for the subtle sound of a cricket in the distance. Donghun's eyes looked brighter than any of the stars above them and his soft hair rested messily over the grass. Junhee reached out for his hand and took a couple of fingers between his, as he always did. The human's hands were slightly cold so he smiled when he felt the sudden warmth.

"Are you cold?"

Donghun's glasses were pressed against one side of his face when he turned his face to face Junhee.

"I'm alright," he smiled, his cheek against the grass, "are you?" Junhee sat up just to take the blanket Donghun had brought, just in case. He placed it over their bodies and Donghun moved closer, with his nose stroking Junhee's cheek softly when he laughed. Junhee's sweet gesture felt warmer than the blanket itself though, and had turned Donghun's cheeks into a rosy color. Donghun made himself comfortable on Junhee's chest, who didn't complain in the slightest. But Junhee's stars were going crazy and his heart was bumping against his chest.

Donghun realised eventually, as he looked away from the sky just to look at him again. He did it more times than he'd like to admit. He sat up and looked at him from up above.

"Are you alright?"

Junhee looked at him.

"Yes. I'm alright."

Donghun frowned slightly, not really convinced. He placed his hand on Junhee's cheek again, only making it worse.

"Your stars are twinkling a lot." He looked at him in the eyes. "Junhee." He pronounced his name, worried, waiting for a response, but the star boy seemed so far away from him. His cheeks burnt and his jet black eyes were as sparkly as ever.

"I... I think I finally get it."

Donghun tilted his head.

"You get what?"

"What you meant when you told me about love." He was looking so deep into Donghun's eyes, the human felt completely naked. he raised his arms to cup his face. "Your cheeks are also hot." He whispered, making Donghun laugh softly and bow his head in an attempt to hide his face, out of embarrassment.

"I didn't quite get what you meant when you told me about it but now... I think I know now."

"What do you know now?"

"That you make me happy and I want to make you happy as well."

"Junhee..."

"That's what you told me, right?" He caressed his cheeks with his thumbs. "that's what love is."

"Yeah, i did, but..."

"And my heart is doing weird things and it's cold but I'm burning inside and I..." He breathed deeply. "I really want to kiss you again."

Donghun could only stand there and look at him, the one who had made him believe in what seemed impossible. The one who was always beside him, the one who went to see the stars with him no matter how tired he was of it. The one who was always, always there. The one who had made him feel alive for the very first time in a while.

Donghun took Junhee's hand in a soft grip and placed it on his chest, exactly where his heart was. And he smiled, he was too in awe not to.

"My heart is also doing weird things." He said, voice as thin as a thread. Junhee's stars seemed to be going back to normal but his cheeks were red and his heart was bumping so strongly against his chest he felt more alive than ever.

The boy born from a star sat up and looked at Donghun, who was playing nervously with his hands under his oversized sweater.

Junhee approached him carefully, as if Donghun was made of glass and the smallest movement could make him break. And he leaned on him.

And he kissed him. As softly and innocently as he did the first time. but this time it was longer, heartfelt, full of feelings.

And Donghun kissed him back, opening a whole trunk of feelings Junhee had never experienced before. Junhee moved away just to kiss him again seconds later, just as sweetly Donghun tasted like birthday cake and coffee and spring and Junhee just couldn't have enough of it. His lips were soft and warm and Junhee finally understood why humans did that so often and why such a gesture could mean so much. And Junhee's body felt so warm in contrast with the soft weather and the blanket had flown away because of the wind but none of them noticed. They were too busy holding each other tight.

The kissing was only interrupted by Donghun, who couldn't hold in his smile anymore and was holding onto Junhee's clothes for dear life. Junhee laughed softly, like a little kid, forehead against forehead.

"I love you, Junhee."

Junhee brought him closer, in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Donghun."

And finally putting all his feelings into words, it felt good. And having Donghun so close to him, it felt even better. It felt like home. It made him feel like he belonged. He belonged there, he belonged by Donghun’s side. He knew that then.

Donghun felt Junhee’s hands on his hips and he placed his arms around his neck, over his shoulders. Junhee laid back and Donghun’s body followed him. That time, the human was the one who approached Junhee’s lips, kissing them so gently, as if they were made of glass.

“The sky is the other way.” He teased him after Donghun had been looking at him for a few seconds with the most loving smile. Junhee could feel his heart about to explode.

“I prefer looking at you.” Donghun answered. “The other stars can wait.”

“What if they get jealous?”

Donghun chuckled, so close to Junhee’s face he could see all the wrinkles forming on his face. Donghun hit Junhee’s chest jokingly and Junhee hugged Donghun tightly again. Donghun just let him be and hugged him back, arms unfolding around his body, eyes closed and his face against Junhee’s neck.


End file.
